


夏的尾巴

by woshiaoao



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *澈特
Kudos: 4





	夏的尾巴

-

夏季的遗存不多了，气温却迟迟不降下来。金希澈不愿出家门，哪怕只是开门接个快递，高温都足以让他化成一滩奶油水。

楼道的闷热让朴正洙脸颊变得红红的，背后隐隐有汗湿的印记，金希澈捧着木头饭碗给他开门的时候，显而易见地皱了下眉。比他大九天的哥哥好脾气地换了鞋，说要么我先去冲个澡？ 

他毫不犹豫地答应了。

洗完澡朴正洙光着脚就出来了，金希澈把他抱起来抱到沙发上。遮光窗帘拉得严严实实，阳光根本无法窥探到室内的景象，何况金希澈把客厅的灯也熄了。他骤然从明亮走进黑暗，还有些不适应，拿鼻子拱一拱人肩头的布料，问他怎么了。

夏日的午后，一切都安静着。风也安静着，在楼房的间隙里停滞了，也可能是处于被阳光煮沸前的阶段，显得有些焦躁不安——人的情绪也一样，在这样的时间里就像被飞驰的列车抛下，路面的行车本来该是城市血管里涌流到血液，现在它们也变得稀薄。窗玻璃和遮光帘阻隔了它们的声响，剩下的只有空调机间或的喘息声。

金希澈笑了一下，拿舌尖点一点他的耳朵尖，那里马上红热起来。

“在我家不允许光着脚走来走去，于是我只好抱你啦。”

这人总是这么坦荡地表露喜爱的情绪，霸道又无理取闹，偏偏谁都拿他没办法。朴正洙说不出什么来反驳他，稍微适应了室内的黑暗，能勉强看清金希澈的轮廓，加快的心跳却让他微微失神。

“你干嘛，我有这么好看吗？要一直盯着我看。”金希澈低下头吻他的下唇，同时轻轻地咬，蓬松的头发蹭到他鼻尖，痒得像是撕破了一只羽毛枕，里头五颜六色的、带着一点坚硬枝梗的羽毛砰地炸开来，扑到他脸上。

“是挺好看的。”朴正洙在亲吻的间隙里吐露心声，害羞的恼意被他唇边那颗梨涡盛出来，一不留神又隐没下去。 

金希澈抬脸看他，“我们特儿也很好看。”说完又继续亲吻他。

金希澈从前觉得，接吻不过是唾液交换——黏黏糊糊又脏兮兮的东西，他更喜欢亲别人的脸颊，腮边，或者其他什么地方来表达爱意。然而朴正洙那么不一样。那不过是两片温热的肉罢了，可他真的触碰到的时候，身下的人本能似的伸出舌来勾他，吸吮，交缠，柔软又坚韧的舌尖滚烫地掠过他的上颚，舔他的嘴角、唇珠。朝霞和月亮整个儿上下颠倒，海潮逆流生风呼啦啦卷过耳边，雷电把彩虹桥劈成两半。世界上绝不会有人能够在这样的一个吻里保持冷静。他的眼睫阖起来，整个人就像掉进了蜜糖流成的一条河。

因为刚洗完澡，朴正洙几乎是什么也没穿，脱起来自然十分容易。金希澈从旁边的架子上拿润滑的时候朴正洙还脑袋发晕，腿张在他腰两侧，腰后垫着两只抱枕。

润滑抹得稀里糊涂的，金希澈的洁癖到这时候简直跑得没了影，除了垫了一张小毯子在沙发上以外，就没半点其他顾忌了。

朴正洙两腿间又潮又滑，腰又使不上劲，胸膛红了一大片，嘴角上扬往两边笑开，眼里却湿乎乎地含着水。金希澈肏进去的同时，那两汪眼泪从睫毛的包围圈中逃脱了，湿了耳边的一小块皮肤，随即那里又被他舔得更湿了。

性爱里金希澈总是喜欢问他那个又蠢又可爱的问题，那就是“你现在爽不爽”。朴正洙身体酥得直颤，好像刚出炉的膨化食品，又烫又蓬得快要掉渣的样子。还不得不回答。

两个人心理年龄差距太大，导致金希澈总是个长不大的淘气的小孩子，用那些密切的吻和因为勤抹护手霜而格外柔嫩的手指来捉弄他。朴正洙说“够了”的时候还要抵住他敏感点往前推，把他弄得喘得像快断气一样，只能拿手推人肩膀不让他继续，说受不了了、叫他出去。

金希澈好商量地退出来，把他抱到腿上，一只手轻轻抚过他瘦削的脊背，从肩胛骨一路到尾骨，另一只手狡猾地蘸着湿滑的前液，圈住他的性器缓缓地摩挲。

但是显然骑乘式对此刻的朴正洙而言就是刁难。他光洁细白的腿屈在沙发上，一点一点把人吃进去，整个过程都让他眼角发红，一种奇异的肿胀感从接触点升腾起来，伴随着巨大的、颠簸的快感席卷他全身。最终朴正洙脱力似的整个坐到底，像误入陷阱的小鹿一样抽搐了几下，毫无预兆地射出来。

这大概是他最狼狈的一次，手脚发软甚至没法从人身上爬下来，脑子成了一团浆糊，全身的力气像是被抽干了，连控制喉咙不让自己丢脸地叫出来都做不到。

金希澈把他两颗乳尖都吸肿了，看他可怜的样子也没辙，只好把他翻过去叫他并拢腿，从后面肏他的腿间。他很难才把腿并紧，却还有一些黏滑的液体被带出来，搞得他乱糟糟的，简直一塌糊涂。

他们认识的许多年里，激烈的表达爱意也没少干过，万人瞩目下的亲吻，无人角落里的十指紧扣。只是没有一次像现在这样脱缰。然而朴正洙知道，就算叫金希澈再选一次，是陪他一直走下去，还是换一种活法，金希澈都会和他一样，坚定不移地把第二个选项抠出来丢掉。

像是还没觉得满足，金希澈恶劣地在他身上胡乱摸了一气，把那些黏糊糊的液体展示给他看，朴正洙觉得他好像脸红了，又恨不得这场脱轨的性事早点结束。于是伸出舌头舔舐人的手心。

金希澈一下被撩起火，骂了什么也听不清，朴正洙只听见他嘟嘟囔囔地一句“老房子起火……”，就被更加发狠地顶了进去。


End file.
